All Hallows' Eve
by Cloudspi
Summary: In celebration of the holiday, join Lucy as she experiences her first Halloween with Fairy Tail and her friends. Because that's what its all about, right? Will contain Natsu x Lucy fluff trust me.


All Hallows Eve

Cloudspi

Lucy stretched from her writing desk quill in hand and ready to write a letter to her late mother about her most recent adventures with Team Natsu, and how they made new friends with the giants. She smiled at the memory of the feast they had that night in celebration of Fairy Tail helping the town escape from the crisis they had, and let out a puff of air at the thought that Natsu surprised the citizens by scoffing down most of the food they had prepared and was still asking for more. Once she was satisfied with what she wrote she folded it up neatly and slipped it in an envelope, sealing it with wax, and addressing it to her mother. After stretching her limbs once again she picked up the envelope and walked over to a chest, and sat down in front of it placing the letter next to the chest whilst she lifted up the lid. Looking over all the letters she had written all full of memories of all the adventures she had been on, smiling to herself at all the things she had accomplished all thanks to her friends at Fairy Tail. Sighing she carefully picked up the letter and placing it on top of all the others and shutting the lid slowly. Running her fingers over the grooves on the chest feeling all the patterns that spiraled the object. A gust of wind blew through her bedroom sending shivers down her spine. Looking over to the window she watched the curtains floating about against the wind, and wrapping her arms around her frail body.

"Funny, I don't remember opening that" she spoke aloud to herself, walking over to the window, keys jingling against her side as she walked and looking out to the street below before shutting it close. Before she could turn back around something or more like someone had poked her sides sending a jolt around her body causing her scream and whip around and send a roundhouse kick towards the stranger in her apartment who had the nerve to scare her out of her skin. She watched as the man went stumbling back and landing flat on his behind landing with an 'oof'. Lucy was going to summon one of her spirits until he had started cackling with laughter.

"Luce, you have the best reactions ever!"

"Natsu?" She questioned leaning over the boy in front of her.

"Who else would it be?" He sat up.

"I don't know, a murderer?"

"Why aren't you at the guild yet?" Ignoring her statement.

"I was writing" she simply stated glancing over to the chest.

"Oh really? Everyone thought you weren't gonna come and help out today"

"What's going on at the guild"

He grinned mischievously at her before jumping up and rushing over to her picking her up rather swiftly and lugging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wha- Natsu put me down this instant!" She yelled punching his back.

He didn't answer instead he walked over to the window opened it and jumped out much to Lucy's protesting screams. He started to run towards the guild.

"Natsu! Stop running and put me down!" She tried again but the dragonslayer still wasn't listening.

He came to a hault in front of the guild before kicking open the double doors, surprising everyone inside who stopped what they were doing.

"We're here everyone!" Natsu boomed, placing Lucy back on her own two feet, however she had tripped over her own two feet and fell on her behind. Natsu had grinned at her actions before a pumpkin had came in contact with his face.

"How many times have I told you to not kick in the doors!" Erza boomed from across the hall.

"Oh Lucy glad you finally arrived" Levy came skipping over to her, helping her up. "We were just setting up the decorations for Halloween!"

"Halloween?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't tell me Lucy you haven't heard of it?" Mirajane came swiftly over to her side, pumpkin resting under her arm.

"Well, I have it's just I've never really celebrated it before" she grinned sheepishly at the duo in front of her earning a gasp from the two.

"Oh Lucy it's great you get to dress up, dunk some apples, carve some pumpkins and all loads of things!" Levy exclaimed.

"Come now Lucy, you're just in time for some pumpkin carving lessons" Mirajane said dragging her over to a set up desk with guildmates surrounding the tables. She leaned in on closer and whispered

"Erza can't get the hang of it and has been throwing pumpkins all morning" releasing a giggle. She couldn't help but join in and giggle at her friends antics.

After a good hour, Lucy had finally gotten the hang of carving pumpkins and had gone for a simple pattern of a key. Happy that it had turned out ok. Wiping the sweat that lingered on her forehead. She had looked around to find everyone had symbols that best represented them on their pumpkins. Their were only a select few who were remaining, Erza, Elfman, Cana and Lisanna.

When Elfman finished he held his pumpkin up and boomed "Pumpkin carving is man!" And had a gleeful smile on his face. Lucy looked at his carved creation which read 'MAN', rolling her eyes, she didn't know what else to expect. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Erza had failed yet another one and in her anger threw it at Elfman's head which caused him to fall over with a big thud. The guild hall broke out into a heart-felt laughter, and Lucy joined in wrapping her arms around her waist empathizing the funny scene.

"Lucy!"

Said woman looked over to the direction of Wendy running over to her.

"Hello Wendy" she greeted her as soon as she came to a halt in front of her.

"Lucy, what costume are you coming as for this afternoons festivities?" She questioned her.

"Costume? I haven't really thought about it"

"Oh really? Sorry to say but everyone else has already picked out what they would be wearing" she informed her looking down at the ground.

"That's ok Wendy, I can just go into town and see if i can find anything" patting her on the head reassuringly.  
To which the small girl smiled showing of her sharp canines.

"In fact I'll go now" and she spun on her heel heading out the doors.

"Don't forget Lucy it starts in 2 hours!"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and spun her head around slowly. "Did you say...Two hours?"

"Yes"

"Yikes! I had better get going and fast!" She yelled dashing out the doors.

Later that evening, Lucy was wandering around the streets with nothing in her hands.

"Of course all the costumes have sold out" she grunted, making her way back to her apartment glumly. Her last resort was to see if she had something in the back of her closet somewhere.

When she had thrown every piece of clothing out of her cupboard and onto the floor she fell back on her bed defeated.

"Ugh I should've known about this holiday earlier, I only have 30 minutes until they expect me back"

A puff of smoke drew her attention away from her ceiling. She watched as the smoke cleared and one of her spirits stood standing there.

"Virgo?"

"Punishment time princess?" The spirit asked holding out her cuffed wrists.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy inquired.

"We heard from the spirit world that you were having trouble picking out a costume for this years annual event"

"Yeah, and I only have 30 minutes left" she said monotonously.

The spirit left with a puff of smoke and returned within seconds.

"Will this do princess?"

Lucy looked over to the spirit to find her holding out a costume. Her face brightened up at the sight.

"Oh Virgo thank you so much this looks great!" Lucy exclaimed hugging her spirit and releasing her to jump up and down, costume in hand.

"Anytime Princess" and with that she returned back to the spirit world.

Wasting no time at all she threw off all her clothes and ran to the bathroom to have a quick wash. Jumping out once she was clean she toweled herself dry. She quickly popped on her shimmering black and purple plum dress and called upon Cancer to assist her with her hair. Once she was satisfied with Cancers work, she thanked him closed his gate. Realizing that she was running late she slipped on her garter and attached her keys to it and slipped on the sock and shoes that matched her attire. Rushing out the door making sure she had locked it before she left. Picking up the hem of the dress and running towards the guild, she was 5 minutes late.

* * *

**Wah! It happened again! I hate technology! :'( I had this perfect chapter with lot's of Natsu x Lucy fluff and I was almost finished. I really wanted it up before Halloween would end but I swear im cursed when it comes to this sort of thing, and I saved somehow it got deleted, well all the fluffy stuff did anyway. Well it looks like Im gonna have to end it here to be continued tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have crying to do T.T**

**Please tell me what you think in the box below. Gawh it almost happened again! I need to get off before i break the internet. Review if you wish, this One-shot will have to be turned into a two chapter thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't belong the characters, Hiro Mashima does. **

**Now I'm going to go to sleep, good night!**


End file.
